The present invention relates to a quick release hinged support hingedly connecting a lid, cover, door, or some other closure to an apparatus or device such as a container, small appliances such as bread making devices, or ovens, or even refrigerators.
A bracket having hingedly coupled plates is commonly used to support doors, lids, covers, or other closures on the main body to which they are attached. In all cases, the plates of the hinged bracket are attached to one another with bolts, rivets, or other fasteners which cannot be removed without a tool of some kind to remove the lid, cover, or other closure from the main body. To remove the lid or cover from the main body, the user has to use a screwdriver or wrench to unscrew the screws out of the main body or lid to remove the lid from the main body. In almost every instance, the bracket itself cannot be easily separated because the plates of the bracket are essentially riveted or fixedly fastened together.
One known prior art is a BRACKET FOR SUPPORTING OBJECTS AND ESPECIALLY FOR SECURING NUMBER PLATES, U.S. PAT. NO. 1,463,358, INVENTOR: AUGUST W. CORDES, which comprises a bolt forming the common axle for a hinged bracket. The bolt is fastened to the bracket with a nut or a capped end and can be removed only with a tool and is not similar to the present invention.
Another known prior art is an UNDERWATER TRANSDUCER AND MOUNTING BRACKET ASSEMBLY, U.S. PAT. NO. 3,521,225, INVENTOR: JEROME KURSMAN, which comprises a bracket having a first plate fastened with a bolt and nut to a second plate which is pivotable relative to the first plate, but the first plate cannot be separated from the second plate easily as can be done with the present invention.
Another known prior art is a HINGED SUPPORT, U.S. PAT. NO. 3,984,003, INVENTOR: ROBERT V. GILREATH, which comprises a first bracket attached to an oven surface and a second bracket pivotally supported by the first bracket, but rivets as such are used to connect the first bracket to the second bracket making it very difficult to quickly separate the brackets as can be done with the present invention.
None of the prior art describes or suggests a hinged support or bracket which can be easily taken apart so that one portion of the support which is fixedly attached to the lid can be removed from another portion of the support which is fixedly attached to the main body without having to use tools as such.